


[Vietnamese translation] Love Me Harder

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU nhắn nhầm số, Fluff, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, chỉ toàn fluff thôi, giờ trong fandom nhiều angst quá
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Yêu Em Mãnh Liệt HơnBao gồm khi vô tình được thêm vào một nhóm chat cũng mang đến những kết quả không ngờ. Ví dụ như phải lòng một người.





	[Vietnamese translation] Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165364) by [tech_ftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tech_ftw/pseuds/tech_ftw). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Ghi chú của TG: "Dạo này tui thấy nhiều fic đầy angst, nên tui bắt tay vào để cân bằng nó lại chút. Fic này là fluff đậm đà nhé, không hối tiếc chi hết."

**Thứ Sáu**

Số lạ 1 (11:20): Tụi mình làm bạn biết bao lâu rồi mà không có nỗi cái nhóm chat

Số lạ 1 (11:21): Thế nên giờ chào mừng tụi bây đến với

Số lạ 1 (11:21): Nhóm chat Soái CMN Ca

Số lạ 1 (11:23): Tối nay mình vẫn quẩy chứ?

Số lạ 2 (11:25): Tối nay có gì?

Số lạ 1 (11:25): Cái thằng này...

Số lạ 2 (11:26): :D

Số lạ 3 (11:27): Tiệc nhẹ tổ chức ở đâu đây?

Số lạ 1 (11:27): Nhà của tao với Even nè

Số lạ 2 (11:28): Đến một đứa, đến cả bầy

Số lạ 4 (11:30): Chắc chắn sẽ có bản mặt tao.

 

Isak nheo mắt nhìn điện thoại của mình, như thể nó sẽ làm cho nhóm chat cậu tự dưng bị thêm vào có lý hơn một chút.

Không có tác dụng gì.

Khi đang ngồi trong căn tin đợi Jonas và những đứa khác, điện thoại của Isak đã bắt đầu nổi khùng lên ngay khi cậu nhấc miếng bánh lên để cắn một cái. Ban đầu, Isak chỉ cho rằng đây là lỗi của Eskild vì đa số những thứ kì lạ trong đời của Isak đều có thể được liên kết đến Eskild, nhưng anh ấy có vẻ không phải là đứa cầm đầu trong trường hợp này.

Thay vào đó, trong khi Isak lướt sang đống tin nhắn trong nhóm, cậu trở nên chắc chắn rằng cậu không biết mấy người này là ai cả. Sau một vài phút bao gồm trao đổi thông tin qua lại và một vài lời bàn qua cãi lại, những tin nhắn ngừng gửi đến.

Isak do dự xem có nên rời khỏi nhóm chat, vẩn vơ gõ ngón cái vào cạnh điện thoại trong khi cậu suy nghĩ, nhưng cuối cùng quyết định rằng sẽ tốt hơn cho hóa đơn điện thoại của cậu nếu cậu không phải là một thành viên trong cái nhóm này. Isak lướt ngón tay trên màn hình để mở điện thoại và nhấn vào nút thoát khỏi nhóm. Ngay lúc cậu vừa định xác nhận quyết định của mình, Magnus ngã nhào vào cạnh Isak và bắt đầu van xin Isak cho nó sao chép bài tập môn văn của cậu.

Isak cười đểu một cái và đẩy điện thoại mình vào túi, rồi ngồi thẳng lại trong ghế.

"Mày biết không, mày sẽ không học hỏi được gì nếu mày không chịu tự thân làm bài tập," Isak rủa nó một câu, hết sức tự mãn. Magnus rên than và ngã đầu mình xuống bàn.

"Tao cần cái điểm này để qua lớp mà mày," Magnus lại van xin. Cái đôi mắt điên rồ hiện tại của nó cho cậu biết rằng nó còn cách có một giây nữa thôi là vật lộn với Isak để lấy đi bản bài tập của cậu.

"Thêm một lý do nữa để mày tự làm bài tập đấy," Isak nói, nhưng cậu đã cúi người xuống để lấy bản bài tập ra khỏi cặp của mình. Đến lúc Jonas và Mahdi tiến về phía bàn của họ, Isak đã quên mất về nhóm chat bí ẩn kia.

 

**Thứ Ba**

Eskil (15:13): Sao cái trường ĐH Oslo tệ vcl vậy tụi bây?

Eskil (15:13): Tao đối xử với nó đàng hoàng, tao còn trao cả linh hồn của mình cho nó

Eskil (15:14): Vậy mà những gì tao nhận lại được là mấy cái điểm thấp kém này

Even (15:16): Kiểm tra tệ quá hả?

Eskil (15:17): Tệ hết chỗ nói

Even (15:18): Đừng có lo mày ơi, tao có một bài kiểm tra vào ngày mai

Even (15:18): Tụi mình có thể cùng nhau chia buồn

 

Sau một vài ngày tràn đầy những cuộc trò chuyện từ nhóm chat, Isak có thể nhận biết tên của ai với số của họ. Một vài người trong số họ cậu còn có thể đặt cả địa chỉ vào tên, cộng với một số thông tin đây đó mà cậu đã tìm ra được từ cuộc trò chuyện của họ.

Cả đám bọn họ đều đang học ở Đại học Oslo, nhưng họ đã quen nhau từ hồi còn học ở trường Elvebakken. Mikael và Even là bạn cùng phòng và cả hai đều theo ngành truyền thông, trong khi Eskil và Anders theo ngành khoa học sinh học và ngôn ngữ, mỗi người một cái.

Bọn họ ai cũng có điểm ngớ ngẩn của riêng mình mà cả bọn còn lại đều phản ứng với không chút bận tâm mà nói lên rằng họ đã phải gặp quá nhiều để có thể tỏ ra ngạc nhiên nữa.

Mikael hay đăng những video làm giả phim tài liệu đời sống hoang giả và đi theo những nạn nhân ngẫu nhiên trong môi trường tự nhiên của họ. Nhiều lúc, nạn nhân chính là Even - say mèn, mệt mỏi, hoặc đang hấp tấp - và kết thúc với Even đưa tay xua chửi máy quay. (Những video của Mikael đã trở thành một thú vui tội lỗi của Isak và Even với đôi mắt xinh xắn và bờ môi và mái tóc của anh ấy đã trở thành một ghi nhớ rằng Isak hết sức, hết sức là gay.)

Không ai trong số họ có vẻ nhận ra rằng Isak đang ở trong nhóm.

Isak cứ cân nhắc việc rời đi. Đôi lúc cậu vượt xa đến mức lơ lửng ngón tay mình trên nút thoát, nhưng cuộc trò chuyện làm cho cậu cười, thế nên cậu chỉ... không thể.

 

**Thứ Tư**

Mikael (15:45): Vậy đây. Even và tao sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc vào thứ sáu

Eskil (15:46): Even đồng ý mở tiệc à?

Eskil (15:47): Không phải làm vậy sẽ phá hỏng giờ ngủ của nó à?

Even (15:49): Bởi vì thằng Mikael đã đưa ra nhiều hứa với hẹn

Even (15:49): Và không nói cho tao biết

Even (15:49): Và tao sẽ trông như một thằng khốn nếu tao từ chối

Mikael (15:50): ;_;

Even (15:51): nhưng không, tao sẽ không sao

Even (15:51): nếu tiệc kéo dài quá lâu, tao sẽ bắt Mikael đuổi mọi người về

Mikael (15:52): Việc gì tao cũng làm cho mày mà (´ε｀ )♡

 

"Tụi mình cần kiếm thêm nhiều đứa bạn khác. Đứa nào nào mà hay mở tiệc rồi mời tụi mình đến đó," Magnus nói, tựa đầu vào lưng ghế sô pha và nhìn lên trần nhà như trần nhà đang xúc phạm nó. Jonas phạm sai lầm khi hắng giọng một cái, làm cho Magnus quay sang nó, mắt tròn xoe và đợi chờ. Jonas lắc đầu.

"Tuần này im ắng mà mày. Có vẻ không có gì hot hết," Jonas nói, uống một ngụm bia. Isak chạy ngón cái xuống cạnh điện thoại của mình, ấn móng tay vào khe cắt giữa hai mặt. Magnus quay sang Mahdi, nhưng thằng đó cũng đưa ra câu trả lời tương tự.

"Isak ơi. Bằng hữu của tao," Magnus bắt đầu. Isak bím môi mình; sự do dự tạm thời ấy làm cậu nhận thêm chú ý từ Jonas và Mahdi.

"Có một bữa tiệc ở Elvebakken vào tối nay," Isak lên tiếng, lời nói thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu thật chậm rãi. Trong sự im lặng đầy phản khán theo sau đó, Isak lầm bầm, "Là tiệc đại học và tao không biết tụi mình vào trong được không."

"Tiệc đại học à? Mày thì quen ai trong đại học chứ?"

"Có phải là bạn trai không?" Magnus hỏi.

"Chỉ là bạn thôi," Isak rắn chắc nói. "Nó là bữa tiệc duy nhất tao biết vào đêm nay."

"Vậy tụi mình còn chờ gì nữa?" Magnus, uống hết chai bia của mình và đứng dậy. Nó cho mấy chai bia chưa mở nắp vào một túi ni-lon và tiến về phía cửa để mang giầy vào. Mahdi thì bình thản hơn một chút, nhìn qua lại giữ Isak và Jonas đầy suy tư trước khi cuối cùng quyết định đi theo Magnus.

Jonas vẫn còn đang ngồi đó. "Là một đứa bạn của Eskild à?"

Isak nhún vai. Bàn tay của cậu đang đổ ra mồ hôi; cậu chùi nó lên quần mình. "Không."

"Tao tưởng Eskild là sinh viên đại học duy nhất mà mày biết thôi chứ," Jonas nói. Isak lại nhún vai. Jonas đứng dậy và nhìn Isak đầy câu hỏi một lần cuối trước khi theo sau Magnus và Mahdi.

 

**Thứ Sáu**

Mikael (21:46): Mấy bây có tới chưa?

Anders (22:03): Đang trên đường đây. Phải đi công chuyện trước

Eskil (22:05): Mới ghé qua chỗ của Elise, giờ đang tới nè

Even (22:07): Tụi bây tới là tiệc nó tàn cmnr

Mikael (22:09): Ừ với lại chơi với Even chán quá tụi bây ơi

Mikael (22:10): chỉ là

Mikael (22:10): tệ hết sức tệ

Mikael (22:10): cứu tao với bây ơi

Even (22:11): đmm

 

"Ê, chỗ này cấm con nít," người đang đứng trông cửa nói. Anh ta mặc một cái áo quá chật với cặp tay cuồng cuồng cơ bắp bắt chéo trước ngực, anh ta gợi Isak nhớ đến mấy người giữ cửa ở quán bar, nhất là khi đứng với nhạc nền cực mạnh vang ra từ căn nhà đằng sau anh ấy.

Isak đẩy lên phía trước đám bạn của mình. "Bọn tôi được mời."

Anh ta khịt mũi. "Tất nhiên rồi. Biến chỗ khác chơi đi."

Isak nửa nhăn mặt mình khó chịu, rồi cho tay vào túi và lấy điện thoại ra. Lướt sang những tin nhắn của cậu, cậu mở lên cái được đặt tiêu đề là ĐH Oslo và quay nó sang cho anh ta thấy. "Bọn tôi được Mikael mời nè."

Anh ta nheo mắt nhìn điện thoại rồi cười khinh bỉ một cái, nhưng bước đi để tham gia vào nhóm sinh viên đang loi nhoi gần đó.

"Thấy mà ghét," Isak thầm lặng rủa, cho điện thoại vào lại túi và quay lưng nhìn bạn của mình.

Magnus và Mahdi thay nhau đập tay với cậu trong khi họ vượt qua cậu để vào trong, nhưng Jonas gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn hứa hẹn sẽ có nhiều câu hỏi mà Isak không chắc rằng cậu có muốn hay thậm chí biết câu trả lời hay chưa. Trước khi Jonas kịp mở miệng, Isak đột ngột quay lưng và theo bước Magnus và Mahdi vào trong.

Ở trong còn đông người hơn cả Isak tưởng và tiếng nhạc như muốn làm điếc tai người. Cửa ra vào dẫn vào một hành lang nhỏ hẹp, với nhà bếp ở một bên và một cánh cửa đóng ở bên còn lại. Isak nhìn thấy Magnus và Mahdi ở trong bếp để lấy bia, nhưng cậu tiếp tục đi xuống hành lang, nghĩ rằng Jonas sẽ tham gia tụi kia và muốn phớt lờ nó và câu hỏi của nó một lúc.

Hành lang kết thúc tại phòng khách, với phòng tắm ở phía bên trái và một hành lang khác, ngắn hơn, ở đối diện căn phòng. Đèn đã được tắt đi, nhưng Isak có thể nhận ra có hai cánh cửa đặt đối diện nhau, nên cậu cho rằng chúng là phòng ngủ của Even và Mikael.

Không để ý, dòng chảy của đám đông đã trôi dạt Isak vào giữa căn phòng, với những sinh viên đại học say mèn cố nhảy với cậu theo một điệu rất đáng lo ngại. Isak tách người mình khỏi vòng tay của một cô gái tóc vàng với một nụ cười nhỏ và đi tìm một khoảng trống trong làn người chằn chịt.

Cậu nhìn thấy một khu vực khá yên ắng ở phía bên phải và bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng đẩy mọi người ra khỏi đường để đi về phía đó. Người thứ ba cậu cố đẩy sang một bên không chịu di chuyển gì; thay vào đó, anh ta ngán chân ngay trước mặt Isak và trông chờ nhìn xuống cậu.

Isak nhận ra ngay khuôn mặt đó; cậu đã thấy nó quá nhiều lần trong những video "hoang dã" của Mikael. Điều khác biệt duy nhất vào lần này, chính là Even không trông say mèn, mất ngủ, hay khó chịu. Thay vào đó, tóc của anh ấy được vuốt ra sau thật kiểu cách và có một vầng sáng nhẹ nhàng toả quanh làn da của anh ấy, giúp cho nụ cười của anh ấy còn rực rỡ hơn. Isak nhìn lên anh ấy chằm chằm và Even vẫy vẫy một cái chai vào hướng của Isak.

Với đôi mắt sáng rực đi cùng nụ cười, Even nói, "Em trông như đang cần uống một chai vậy."

Isak nhận lấy chai bia rồi gật đầu, không tin tưởng bản thân sẽ không thốt ra thứ gì đó hết sức xấu hổ rồi làm cho Even bỏ đi. Even đưa ra chai bia của riêng mình, đã uống được một nửa, để cụng chai với Isak và Isak đưa chai mình ra để đáp lại, cụng chai rồi uống một ngụm.

"À, anh tên là Even," Even nói, nụ cười mở rộng hơn nữa.

Trời ạ, dựa vào nụ cười đáng mến và sự thân thiện của anh ấy, Isak không nghĩ rằng sẽ có ai thật sự thấy phiền khi chơi với Even. Cũng không có hại gì khi anh ấy lại rất nóng bỏng theo kiểu đó, mỗi lần Isak nhìn vào hướng của anh ấy, cậu nhận ra rằng,  _ đúng _ , cậu đúng là có một gu nhất định và rõ ràng gu đó chính là Even.

Người đang nhìn Isak chằm chằm. Và đang chờ đợi một câu trả lời.

"Uh, Isak. Em tên là Isak," Isak nói. Cậu nhanh chóng uống một ngụm bia nữa để khỏi phải nói gì thêm một lúc.

"Anh không nghĩ là anh đã gặp em rồi."

"Uh. Không. Không, anh chưa gặp em đâu."

Even nghiêng đầu mình sang một bên. "Vậy là em cũng học Đại học Oslo luôn à?"

"Không, em đang học năm ba ở Nissen," Isak nói, nhăn mặt khi có người va vào cậu thật mạnh. Cậu tiếp tục lần đường sang chỗ ít đông người hơn gần tường và Even theo sau cậu, từng bước một.

"Nissen à? Anh là từ Bakka mà ra. Nhưng thiếu chút thì đã chuyển qua Nissen trước khi anh tốt nghiệp rồi."

"Vậy à?"

Even tán gẫu với Isak trong một bầu không khí của một người đã đủ say để tỏ ra thân thiện hơn thường lệ một chút trong khi Isak cố nghĩ ra thứ gì đó vui vui để nói. Cậu không thể suy nghĩ ra trò khi ở quanh Even, nên cậu tập trung vào việc tìm đường để họ thoát khỏi đám đông thay vào đó, thở dài nhẹ nhõm khi họ cuối cùng cũng thoát ra được bầy người chằn chịt kia.

Isak quay người và tựa lưng vào tường. Có một cái bàn rải rác đầy những cuốn tạp chí ở một bên người cậu và Even chiếm lấy bên còn lại, tựa vai vào tường, mắt không một lần ngừng dõi theo Isak. "Em có bạn ở đây hay là--?"

Isak gật đầu và nhìn vào mắt của Even được một vài giây rồi lại quay đi một lần nữa. "Đúng rồi, uh, chỉ là một vài người bạn có nghe về bữa tiệc. Tụi nó bỏ em đi đâu mất tiêu rồi."

"Tệ thật," Even nói, nhưng chất giọng cùng với khé môi nhướng lên thật nhẹ của anh ấy lại nói khác. Họ đứng đó trong im lặng, Isak nhìn xuống sàn nhà nhiều hơn là cậu nhìn vào Even cho đến khi Even hắng giọng và hỏi, "Em thích nghe loại nhạc gì?"

"Không phải loại này," Isak nói mà không nghĩ ngợi, chỉ tay về làn nhạc đang vang vọng khắp ngôi nhà. Even cười rộ. "Em, uh, là fan cuồng nhạc hip hop mấy năm 90 ấy. Kiểu như, uh, NWA này."

"Có nghe tới Nas bao giờ chưa?" Isak do dự một lúc và Even tiếp tục, "Anh có vài album của ổng; anh có thể cho em mượn nghe rồi em có thể nói cho anh biết ý kiến của em."

"Ừ," Isak nói, nhìn lên để chạm mắt với Even một lúc. Nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh-xám ấy cứ như đang chạm vào giây điện hở vậy; hơi nóng chạy dài suốt mạch máu của Isak và tụ lại nơi đáy bụng của cậu. Khi Even vương tay qua người Isak để đặt chai bia của mình xuống cái bàn cạnh họ, anh ấy va nhẹ vào làn da tay của Isak và nó như  _ bốc cháy. _

Isak không có thời gian để tự hỏi nếu mình có đơn phương trong cảm xúc này; ngay khi Even đặt chai bia của mình xuống, anh ấy thay đổi thế đứng cho đến khi anh ấy đang đứng ngay trước mặt của Isak, gần hơn cả những cặp đôi đang nhún nhảy đằng sau anh ấy.

Even đặt một bàn tay lên bức tường gần hông của Isak và tay kia chạy dài xuống đường cong trên cằm cậu, vẽ nên một làn đường mà Even chăm chú lần theo với đôi mắt xanh của mình. "Em có bạn gái không, Isak?"

"Không," Isak thở ra, lưng dính chặt vào tường để giữ người mình đứng thẳng, nhìn lên Even bằng đôi mắt hé mở. Đầu gối của cậu run lên một chút.

Even di chuyển đến gần hơn nữa, cho đến khi họ áp sát vào nhau từ ngực cho đến đùi, một chân của Even trượt vào đặt giữa hai đùi của Isak. "Em có bạn trai không?"

Ngón tay của Isak đã mất đi cảm giác từ hơi lạnh của chai bia hiện đang trượt dần ra khỏi tay cậu; cậu đặt nó xuống cạnh chai của Even trên bàn, rồi đưa tay lên để cuốn quanh cơ bắp của Even. "...không."

"Anh có thể hôn em không?" Even hỏi, vẫn tiến gần hơn nữa. Anh ấy liếm môi mình và Isak không thể ngừng nhìn theo, bị mê hoặc bởi hơi ấm mà cậu có thể thấy được trong đôi mắt sáng ngời của Even.

Không tin bản thân mình lên tiếng vì sợ nó sẽ làm hỏng phép màu trong khoảnh khắc, Isak gật đầu.

Nó có cảm giác như phim chiếu chậm ấy.

Even nghiêng người tới, một tay nhẹ nhàng bụm lấy một bên cằm của Isak để giữ cậu ở yên, ánh mắt tập trung vào bờ môi của cậu. Tai của Isak đang ù lên; cậu cảm thấy hơi thở của Even trên môi của mình và nó làm cho bầy bướm vỗ cánh trong bụng cậu.

Isak chưa từng hôn đứa con trai nào trước đây.

Nhưng, trời ạ, cậu muốn lắm.

Ngay khi Isak cảm thấy môi của Even ấn vào môi mình, tim của cậu liền đập loạn nhịp trong lồng ngực. Nó là một nụ hôn sướt mướt như cách những nụ hôn khi say thường thế, nhưng Even luồn tay mình vào mái tóc của Isak, nhẹ nhàng nghiêng đầu cậu để tìm đến một khía cạnh tốt hơn, và nó là một sự hoàn hảo bất hoàn hảo.

Even lần theo một đường gân trên cổ Isak, kéo người lại để dõi mắt theo nét vẽ của ngón tay trên da Isak. Môi của anh ấy giờ đã bóng lên một chút và mắt của anh ấy thì tối sẫm đi và Isak cảm thấy một hơi nóng vượt ngang, cộng thêm vào với sự hưng phấn đang tụ lại ở bụng cậu. Even cúi đầu mình cho đến khi anh ấy đủ gần để cho hơi thở phập phờ trên vành tai của Isak.

"Em có muốn vào xem phòng của anh không?"

Không đợi một câu trả lời, Even hôn làn da bên dưới tai của Isak, tay trượt dài xuống để ngán lại trên hông cậu. Even đu người và ngân nga theo điệu nhạc, nhưng anh ấy vẫn ở gần đủ để thở vào làn không khí mà Isak thở ra, trán tựa vào trán của Isak. Isak vùi tay mình vào tóc của Even, đắm mình vào cảm giác của nó, hình dạng của nó khi nó không được chải chuốc tỉ mỉ.

Even trượt môi mình xuống thấp hơn dưới cổ của Isak, những nụ hôn đã làm cho Isak bừng cháy với ham muốn, nhưng khi anh ấy ấn răng mình vào làn da của cậu và  _ mút, _ Isak không thể ngăn tiếng rên im lặng thoát ra khỏi miệng trong khi cậu ưỡn người, tay áp chặt vào sau cổ của Even để giữ anh ấy ở yên.

Đầu của Isak ngã vào bức tường ở phía sau với một tiếng bụp thật nhẹ, ngón tay hòa vào mái tóc của Even ngay cả khi cậu cảm thấy bờ môi trên da mình uốn cong lên thành một nụ cười. Trong một lúc, ánh mắt của cậu mơ hồ hướng về phía trần nhà. Rồi, cậu bắt gặp những gương mặt quen thuộc qua bờ vai rắn chắc của Even.

Jonas, Mahdi và Magnus nhìn thấy cậu từ phía bên kia căn phòng; Jonas thì nhướng đôi mày rậm trong khi cả Mahdi và Magnus mỗi đứa đều cho cậu một cặp ngón cái. Dù không chắc chắn tụi nó đang cố im lặng thể hiện điều gì, Isak vẫn gật đầu và cả ba đứa nó hào hứng đập tay với nhau.

Isak cắn môi, cuống họng cậu có cảm giác như đang chứa đầy đất cát. “Ừ.”

“Hmm?” Isak có thể cảm thấy sự rung động cọ xát vào cổ họng cậu, nhanh chóng theo sau là một đường trượt dài ướt át và đầy hơi ấm từ lưỡi của Even.

“Ừ, em muốn vào xem phòng của anh.”

Even nghiêng người lại đủ để tặng Isak một nụ cười. Anh ấy đưa tay lên để lần theo bàn tay mà Isak đang đặt ở sau cổ anh ấy và lòng tay họ vào với nhau, nửa kéo cậu qua đám đông vào trong hành lang tối đèn, ít người hơn mà Isak đã thấy khi nãy.

Even trở nên mạnh dạng hơn khi họ đến gần phòng của anh ấy, tay rong ruổi khắp mọi nơi trên cơ thể của Isak và kéo áo của cậu ra khỏi quần. Ai đó (chắc là Mikael) huýt sáo một cái khi Even dẫn Isak xuống hành lang, nhưng Even chỉ đưa tay xua anh ta một cái qua vai mình, chú ý đang được tập trung vào việc lần theo đường cong trên cằm của Isak với môi của anh ấy.

Họ vấp chân một chút trên tấm thảm dưới sàn, mất đi chút cân bằng, và lưng của Isak đập vào cửa với một tiếng ầm. Even loay hoay tìm tay nắm và cánh cửa nhanh chóng mở toang ra, làm cho Isak vấp ra sau vài bước, sửng sốt đủ lâu để cho phép Even đóng cửa lại một lần nữa, khóa nó, và trở về áp sát người vào Isak.

"Trời đất ơi, em đẹp thật đấy," anh ấy thì thầm, điểm một nụ hôn vào cằm của Isak và vùi mặt vào cổ của cậu. Anh ấy kéo kéo chiếc áo khoác Isak đang mặc và nó nhanh chóng rơi xuống sàn. Even quấn một tay quanh eo Isak, giữ cho họ áp chặt vào nhau trong khi anh ấy đưa lưỡi liếm dài theo bờ môi của Isak, rên một tiếng thật trầm thấp khi Isak hé mở miệng mình.

Họ lui bước sâu hơn vào căn phòng tối đèn, những nụ hôn họ trao nhau ngày càng ướt át và sâu đậm hơn đến mức mà Isak có thể nghe thấy tiếng môi họ va chạm vào nhau dưới sự im lặng trong phòng ngủ của Even và nó khiến cho huyết thanh của Isak sôi sục lên, khiến cậu ấn móng tay mình vào làn da mịn màng sau lưng Even.

Even phá vỡ nụ hôn với một tiếng rên nhẹ, tay quấn chặt hơn quanh vòng eo của Isak trong khi anh ấy gượng người, tựa trán vào vai của Isak. " _ Trời đất _ ."

Từ vị trí của họ ở giữa căn phòng, Isak có thể nhìn ra được một vài hình dáng nằm trong bóng tối: một cái tủ quần áo đặt áp lưng vào tường gần cánh cửa, một chiếc bàn học ẩn sâu trong góc phòng, một thềm ngồi trước cửa sổ đa phần bị che đậy bởi một tấm màn trải dài.

Cậu băn khoăn Even ngủ ở đâu trước khi lưng của cậu va vào thứ gì đó cứng nhắc và Isak nhìn qua vai mình để nhận ra đó là một cái cầu thang dẫn lên giường ngủ của Even. Even chạy ngón tay mình dọc viền áo của Isak, giật giật nó một chút để xin sự cho phép.

Bóng tối bao vây họ khiến Isak mạnh dạn bỏ áo của mình và kéo áo khoác của Even xuống. Cậu cởi luôn cả giầy và ngón tay của Even và cậu vướng mắc vào nhau khi cả hai cùng đưa tay xuống để gỡ bỏ thắt lưng của Isak. Even cười khoái chí một tiếng và nghiêng đầu Isak để điểm một nụ cười vào môi cậu.

Kéo thắt lưng của mình ra và cởi bỏ quần, Isak quay lưng và leo lên cầu thang, nằm xuống một tư thế thoải mái trong khi cậu đợi Even leo lên sau cậu. Trong một vài giây, Isak nằm đó nghe tiếng lục đục dưới sàn nhà, rồi khung gỗ của giường rít lên một tiếng nhẹ nhàng và Even đặt mỗi chân mình bên hai hông của Isak, ấn người mình xuống khi anh ấy hạ đầu để chạm môi với cậu.

Even với tay lên, loay hoay tìm thứ gì đó trên đầu của Isak trước khi anh ấy phát ra một tiếng thích thú và bật đèn lên. Cái đèn nằm ngay trên đầu của Isak và cậu nhăn mặt, che mắt mình lại với một tay, tay kia thì vô ích cố gắng xua đi ánh đèn chói loé.

"Ôi chết, xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Even nói và chuyển ánh đèn sang lên trần nhà. Ánh đèn soi sáng đủ để để họ có hể thấy được nhau, nhưng không đủ để có thể thắp sáng cho những góc phòng ở xa. Isak nhăn mặt qua vai mình nhìn cái đèn nhỏ được gắn vào cạnh gỗ của giường. Even hôn đi vết nhăn nằm giữa lông mày cậu, thì thầm rằng, "Xin lỗi nhé, anh thường dùng nó để đọc sách; không có ý làm cháy mắt em đâu, anh thề đó."

Quan sát áng bóng chơi đùa trên khuôn mặt của Even, bổng nhiên có thể thấy được tay của anh ấy đang ở đâu và quần áo họ không còn trên người nữa, Isak cảm thấy một chút bồi hồi khó chịu bên trong đáy bụng của cậu. Cậu chuyển người, cảm thấy không thoải mái. "Mình có cần phải mở đèn không anh?"

"Bộ anh xấu quá nên em không muốn nhìn à?" Even hỏi, một chút đùa giỡn ẩn dưới chất giọng của anh ấy. Isak quay đầu mình sang một bên và Even xoa một tay xuống làn da trên cánh tay của Isak, an ủi cậu. "Này, nếu em không muốn để đèn, thì mình không cần phải để. Nhưng nếu em không muốn để đèn bởi vì em nghĩ anh không thích thứ anh đang nhìn, thì anh phải hỏi em là từ đó giờ em có nhìn vào gương bao giờ chưa."

Chiếc gối dưới đầu của Isak dịch chuyển khi cậu quay đầu lại để nhìn Even. 

"Anh muốn nói là em nóng bỏng lắm đấy," Even tiếp tục, nụ cười đùa giỡn nằm dài trên bờ môi của anh ấy. Anh ấy trượt ngón tay xuống một bên mặt của Isak rồi tới tai của cậu, rồi mũi, rồi môi. "Nóng như ớt cay vậy. Như mặt trời. Như khi Vivian hôn Edward lần đầu tiên."

"Ôi trời ơi, anh đúng là đứa  _ quái dị _ mà," Isak nói, không hẳn hiểu được bộ phim hay gì đó mà Even muốn nói đến, nhưng vẫn chấp nhận tiếng cười thoát ra khỏi lồng ngực cậu.

Even cười rộ lên. "Anh thích khi em mỉm cười."

Isak hẩy hông bên dưới anh ấy, giỡn cợt một tí, nhưng Even rên lên và căn phòng bổng thu bé lại chỉ còn hai bọn họ, Even khóa các ngón tay của họ vào với nhau và ấn cổ tay Isak xuống đệm. Anh ấy liếm vào bờ môi của Isak rồi thì thầm vào cửa miệng của cậu, “Em vẫn còn muốn tắt đèn chứ?”

Với Even ấn hông mình xuống người cậu và mảnh vải mong manh của chiếc quần lót mà cả hai bọn họ đang mặc không làm gì để che giấu đi được họ đang cương cứng đến dường nào, tâm trí của Isak không thể tập trung vào thứ gì khác ngoài cậu con trai tuyệt đẹp đang nhìn chằm xuống cậu.

Isak nuốt khan một ngụm, cố làm cổ họng mình thôi khô khan, “Để mở cũng được. Bây giờ thôi.”

“Bây giờ thôi,” Even vẩn vơ vang vọng lại, ấn môi họ vào với nhau một lần nữa. Isak áp chân mình vào tấm đệm bên dưới và hẩy hông mình lên, cố nhận thêm được nhiều sự cọ xát đầy quyến rũ mà Even đang dùng để thu hút cậu vào. Even rên lên một tiếng, tròng đen giãn to, hơi thở nặng nề còn trở nên nặng nề hơn nữa.

Vùi mặt vào dưới cằm Isak, Even trượt tay mình xuống bụng cậu, ngưng lại tại lưng thun của quần lót cậu đang mặc rồi luồn hai ngón tay vào trong, kéo quần sang một bên để lộ ra một bên hông trắng nhạt. Anh ấy thì thầm nơi cuống họng của Isak, thở ra lời nói của mình, “Em có muốn anh đụ em không?”

Isak rên lên, ưỡn người mình bên dưới Even và kéo anh ấy vào nụ hôn thật nồng thấm. Tiếng nhạc ầm ầm vang vào từ bên ngoài phòng của Even, nhưng những gì mà Isak có thể tập trung vào là nụ hôn ướt át của họ và Even cứ dịch người bên trên cậu.

Even nghiêng người lại, ngón tay đặt trên bờ ngực của Isak. “Em vẫn chưa trả lời anh đấy.”

“Gì cơ?”

Even nhấn mạnh từng từ một với mỗi nụ vào bờ ngực trần trụi của Isak. “Em. Có. Muốn. Anh. Đụ. Em. Không?”

Isak gật đầu và thở ra, “Có.”

 

**Thứ Bảy**

Mikael (06:58): Uggghhh một tiếng nữa là tao phải đi làm mà đầu tao đau dữ quá bây ơi

Mikael (07:00): Là lỗi tại mày đó, Even

Mikael (07:02): Even, trả lời tao coi

Mikael (07:03): Lắng nghe lý do tại sao đây là lỗi của mày nè

Eskil (07:07): Chắc nó còn đang ở với thằng hôm qua nó dắt vào phòng đấy

Mikael (07:08): Không phải đâu mày, tao thấy thằng nhỏ bỏ về hồi sớm rồi

Mikael (07:12): Evvvveeeeennnnn

Even (07:12): Mày có hỏi số của em ấy không?

Mikael (07:13): ...tao hỏi số của nó chi mậy?

Even (07:15): tao định hỏi, nhưng em ấy đã bỏ về mất tiêu rồi

Even (07:15): đệt thật

Mikael (07:16): hahahahaha

Mikael (07:16): Mày đúng là thất bại

Mikael (07:17): Lần sau nhớ hỏi đó.

 

“Vậy là…”

Jonas ngồi xuống cạnh Isak. Isak nhất quyết không nhìn vào mắt nó; có lẽ nếu cậu không chịu nhìn thì Jonas sẽ không để ý thấy cậu. “Đứa bạn mày biết học đại học là ai thế?”

Isak chăm chú nhìn xuống đống bài tập về nhà mà cậu đã không làm trong kì cuối tuần, viết viết mấy câu trả lời xuống và hi vọng cậu đã làm đúng. Thứ mà cậu đã tạm thời quên mất chính là thằng Jonas có kiên nhẫn như thánh, đã vậy còn dai hơn cả đỉa, và điều đó có nghĩa là nó sẽ không đi đâu cho đến khi Isak chịu kể cho nó thứ nó muốn nghe.

“Chỉ là một đứa bạn thôi,” Isak lầm bầm, ấn tay viết mạnh hơn cả khi nãy.

"Bạn mà hôn hít như vậy à?" Không có chút phán xét gì trong giọng nói của Jonas, chỉ có sự tò mò mà thôi.

"Kiểu vậy."

"Kiểu vậy?"

"Ừ. Kiểu vậy. Anh ấy và mấy đứa bạn của anh ấy."

Jonas nghĩ ngợi về câu nói đó một lúc, rồi hỏi, "Vậy, cái anh đó là... Mikael à?"

"Gì? Không. Không, đó là Even. Mikael là một trong những đứa bạn khác."

"Làm sao mà mày gặp được họ?"

"Họ, uh... họ vô tình gửi nhầm tin nhắn cho tao. Số của tao khác số của Eskil một số, nên tao vô tình bị thêm vô nhóm chat của họ," Isak thú thật.

Cậu còn chút nữa thì đã xong với bài tập sinh học của mình khi Jonas hỏi tiếp, "Even chỉ là tình xã giao thôi hả?"

Isak ngưng người, nhìn xuống bài tập đã gần xong hết của mình. Cậu muốn gặp lại Even và, dựa vào những tin nhắn cậu đã thấy từ hôm thứ Bảy, Even cũng muốn gặp lại cậu. Cậu nhún vai. "Tao không biết nữa. Tao hi vọng là không?" Cậu nhìn sang Jonas, rồi trở lại với bài tập của mình. "Tao không biết nữa, mày ơi."

Jonas trở nên im lặng một lần nữa, rồi chuyển giọng mình, "Mày biết là bọn tao sẽ không có vấn đề với chuyện đó mà, phải chứ? Nếu mày có bạn trai đấy? Không có ai sẽ phán xét mày hay gì đâu."

Đáy bụng của Isak cảm thấy như vừa được thư giản sau cả ngàn năm co rút lại. Cậu biết bạn của cậu sẽ không để tâm đến chuyện cậu ngủ với ai, nhưng mỗi khi Isak nghĩ đến việc dẫn bạn trai đến để gặp Jonas và hai đứa kia, cậu lại cảm thấy buồn nôn, như thể thâm tâm của cậu cứ chờ cho tụi nó nổi điên lên.

Tiếng chuông reo lên và Isak đẩy bài tập sinh học gần xong của mình vào cặp.

"Nếu tao tìm được một người, thì ba đứa tụi bây sẽ là người đầu tiên được biết."

 

**Thứ Năm**

Mikael (13:04): Ê mày, tên của thằng đó là gì?

Eskil (13:04): Thằng nào?

Mikael (13:06): Thằng mà làm cho Even nhà mình bị cảm nắng đó.

Mikael (13:07): Tên là cái chi?

Mikael (13:15): trời đất ơi, làm ơn nói với tao là mày có ít nhất cái tên của thằng nhỏ đi

Even (13:16): Bữa đó tao say lắm, được chứ

Mikael (13:19): mày đúng là thất bại thảm cmn hại luôn mà

Even (13:25): Tên của em ấy bắt đầu bằng chữ I, tao biết nhiêu đó

Even (13:25): Tao nghĩ

Anders(13:27) : cái này như đứng nhìn xe đụng vậy

Anders (13:27): không thể nào quay mặt đi được

Even (13:30): Đm lũ tụi bây

Mikael (13:45): Tao định là kêu mọi người đem theo bạn có tên đó

Mikael (13:45): đến bữa tiệc ngày mai

Mikael (13:45): Nhưng tao đoán cách đó giờ không được vì tụi mình méo có cái tên

Eskil (13:46): Có lẽ mày sẽ gặp may và nhóc đó lại xuất hiện nữa

Eskil (13:46): Lần trước là vậy mà, đúng chứ?

 

Isak không đến bữa tiệc. Cậu có bài tập phải làm và đã hứa là sẽ đến dự tiệc của Eva và có thể nghĩ đến hàng triệu những cái cớ khác tại sao cậu, dưới mọi tình huống, không thể đến dự bữa tiệc của Mikael.

Nó không liên quan gì đến sự bồi hồi và căng thẳng đã làm ổ trong đáy bụng của Isak lúc Even thú nhận rằng anh ấy say đến nỗi không nhớ nổi tên của Isak. Chắc chắn không phải là bởi vì Isak không chắc mình phải phản ứng ra sao nếu Even nhìn Isak như thể cậu không đạt đến tiêu chuẩn mà anh ấy đã nhớ.

Không đi là tốt nhất, Isak quyết định là thế. Cậu có một kiểm tra vật lý vào thứ Hai và một bản báo cáo hạn chót vào thứ Ba, nên cậu có thể chỉ tập trung vào việc học và giữ điểm tốt của mình. Đó là điều đúng đắn để làm.

Isak nhìn điện thoại của mình, nhưng nó không chuyển động.

 

**Thứ Bảy**

Mikael (09:55): Không có chàng nào tên bắt đầu chữ I hả?

Even (10:02): Không

Mikael (10:03): Tệ thật đó mày.

 

Isak nhăn mặt. Cậu đã lết thân từ nhà đến cửa hàng gần đó nhất để tìm mua đồ ăn để gặm nhấm trong khi cậu và đám bạn ngồi chơi game, nhưng hóa ra là Isak vừa bước vào một cửa tiệm với gian thức ăn nhẹ tệ nhất trên đời.

Cậu nhìn qua nhìn lại mấy bao khoai tay chiên trên kệ đặt trước mặt cậu, tìm kiếm vị nào đó mà không tệ hại chỉ để nhận ra rằng mỗi bao đến sau đều tệ hơn bao đến trước. Ai mà lại đi làm khoai tây chiên từ giấy chứ? Ai đã quyết định đó là ý hay? Cậu sống trong cái thời đại nào đây?

"Này, nhóc ơi, giúp anh chút được không?"

Isak nhìn lên người vừa nói với cậu và há hốc miệng. Cứ như không gặp được Even hơn một tuần rưỡi đã hủy hoại hết hàng phòng thủ của cậu. Anh ấy trông đẹp thật, tóc được chải chuốc đến hoàn hảo và đôi má ửng hồng vì cơn lạnh từ bên ngoài.

Nếu không nhờ những tin nhắn từ nhóm chat trong điện thoại của cậu, Isak có lẽ đã lỡ mất sự hồi hộp đến từ Even. Mắt của anh ấy mở có hơi to một chút để trông như đây chỉ là một bất ngờ tự nhiên. Tay của anh ấy thì nắm lấy tay cầm của rổ mua hàng hơi chặt một chút để nó có thể là bất cứ gì ngoài căng thẳng. Mắt của anh ấy di chuyển xuống môi của Isak quá thường xuyên để có thể là gì ngoài hứng thú.

Even hoàn toàn nhận ra Isak và anh ấy chắc chắn đã nghĩ lên cái vụ gặp-dễ-thương này để bắt chuyện với cậu lần nữa. Nhận ra điều đó làm cho hòn đá sắt thép, lạnh băng ngụ nơi đáy bụng của Isak tan rã đi và cậu dịch chuyển mắt mình đi một lúc để lấy lại tinh thần.

"...Anh là Even, có phải không?" Isak hỏi, quay người để đối diện hoàn toàn với Even. Trước khi Even kịp nói gì, Isak tiếp tục, "Em không biết là anh có còn nhớ em không; em là Isak. Tụi mình gặp nhau ở bữa tiệc bạn anh tổ chức mấy tuần trước đấy?"

Trong lúc Isak lên tiếng, cậu có thể thấy sự căng thẳng trong dáng người của Even dần tan chảy đi. Anh ấy thư giãn sống lưng cương cứng hết mức của mình và thay đổi nét mặt cẩn thận của mình với một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Anh ấy dịch chuyển người một chút và đứng với một hông chìa ra, dáng người tự tin.

"Isak! Tất nhiên là anh còn nhớ em rồi," Even hứa hẹn. Anh ấy dường như đang rung lên với hào hứng. "Em là điều tuyệt vời nhất từ buổi cuối tuần đó."

Isak mỉm cười, âm thầm đồng ý, "Đêm đó đúng là tuyệt thật nhỉ?"

Nụ cười của Even nở rộ hơn và anh ấy hắng giọng một cái. "Uh, nếu tụi mình lặp lại thì em thấy sao?" Khi Isak đứng im lặng một lúc quá lâu, Even lắp bắp lên, "Ý anh là, tụi anh định tổ chức một buổi tiệc nhẹ vào thứ Sáu tuần này, nếu em muốn đến. Bạn cùng phòng và một vài đứa bạn khác sẽ đến. Em có thể dẫn theo bạn của em."

"Em sẽ hỏi. Em không chắc là tụi nó có kế hoạch gì hay chưa." Tụi nó chắc chắn không có kế hoạch nào cả.

"Hay lắm. À, tiệc bắt đầu lúc 20 giờ đấy, thế nên nếu em có thể đến--"

"Em sẽ đến," Isak chen vào.

Even cười lên thật tươi và nó mang Isak trở về với cuộc gặp mặt đầu tiên của họ; bổng nhiên, nhìn thẳng vào Even làm cho tâm trí của cậu trở nên trống rỗng và con tim thì đập quá nhanh trong lồng ngực. Isak nhìn sang chỗ khác.

"Vậy, uh," Isak thay đổi chủ đề, "anh cần giúp cái gì đấy?"

"Huh? À! Uh, khoai tây chiên nè," Even nói, chỉ tay về phía kệ mà Isak đã chăm chuốc nhìn trước khi Even bước đến cạnh. "Anh đang tìm gian khoai tây chiên, nhưng nó đây rồi. Em biết đó, trong, uh, trong dãy bán khoai tây chiên."

Isak cắn môi mình, cố không mỉm cười. "Vậy, uh, anh đang tìm loại khoai tây chiên nào?"

Even nhìn qua kệ. "Loại Slim Chips đấy."

"Vậy à? Anh thích nhất vị nào?"

Sự bình thản siêu thường của Even là sự bình thản của một người biết rằng họ sẽ phải gặp đường kết. "Vị màu tím."

Isak quay sang để lấy ra một bao màu trắng và tím khỏi kệ. "Vậy là anh thích ăn giấy có vị như quả việt quất à?"

Isak dường như có thể thấy được Even hối hận lựa chọn trong đời mình. Anh ấy gật đầu và nói, hơi khó nhọc một chút, "Đúng. Chính xác."

"Mỗi người mỗi vị mà anh," Isak nói, đứa bao khoai tây qua.

Even nhăn mặt, nhưng nhận lấy bao khoai tây với một cái gật đầu. "Cảm ơn em." Even hỏi lại lần nữa, nghe đầy hi vọng hơn cả trước, "Vậy là anh sẽ gặp lại em vào thứ Sáu?"

"Vâng." Isak nhìn lên Even, rồi quay đi, giọng nói thật yên ắng. "Tụi mình sẽ gặp lại vào thứ Sáu."

 

**Thứ Tư**

Even (17:37): Là Isak.

Mikael (17:40): cái gì

Even (17:41): Tên em ấy là Isak.

Even (17:42): Và em ấy đúng là đẹp y như tao nhớ

Mikael (17:45): ngon nhaaaaaa

Eskil (17:45): Vậy là mày tìm ra thằng nhỏ rồi à?

Anders (17:46): Có xin số của nó chưa?

Even (17:50): Tìm được rồi, nhưng không muốn làm em ấy sợ

Even (17:50): nhưng em ấy sẽ tới buổi tiệc nhẹ vào thứ sáu này

Mikael (17:55): úi cha bạn thân của tụi mình sắp được chịch rồi bây ơiiiiiiiiiii

 

Không cần nhiều (hay bất cứ) thuyết phục gì để rủ Jonas, Mahdi và Magnus đến dự bữa tiệc nhẹ với Even. Ngay khi Isak nhắc đến tiệc nhẹ, tụi nó có hứng ngay, và khi cậu nhắc đến tên của Even, cả ba đứa tụi nó chia sẻ một ánh nhìn rồi đồng lòng đồng ý sẽ tham dự.

Isak nhất quyết không nghĩ về ánh nhìn đó có ý nghĩa gì.

Chơi với phần còn lại của nhóm chat hóa ra, ngạc nhiên thay, rất là vui. Mặc cho cách họ nói chuyện trong nhóm chat, bên ngoài thì họ, ngạc nhiên thay, rất biết cư xử và không giống như đống hỗn tạp trước mặt bạn của Isak.

Bạn của cậu cũng, ngạc nhiên thay, cũng cư xử hết sức đàng hoàng. Đêm nay đúng là tràn đầy điều ngạc nhiên.

Họ tụ lại trong nhà bếp sau khi giới thiệu với nhau. Isak có một phút hoảng loạn khi cậu nghĩ Jonas sẽ vô ý nói về nhóm chat, nhưng giây phút đó trôi qua và họ chuyển sang những chủ đề khác trong khi ngồi nhậu.

Sau một vài cuộc than vãn về Đại học Oslo tệ như thế nào, một cuộc tranh cãi về điểm tốt và xấu của việc ăn chay và một số câu xúc phạm về vị bia của từng người, Even nghiêng người qua phía Isak và lặp lại lời đầu tiên với Isak từ bữa tiệc trước rằng, "Em trông như đang cần uống một lon vậy."

Isak rên lên một tiếng, làm cho Even mỉm cười, nhưng cầm lấy một lon bia từ lốc bia họ đã mang theo và bật nắp ra. Cậu cụng lon với Even và uống một ngụm thật dài.

Even ngồi lại vào ghế của mình, một tay thoải mái choàng qua phía sau ghế của Isak, và cười sảng khoái với câu đùa mà Mahdi đã nói để biện hộ cho Magnus.

Nhóm bạn hòa hợp với nhau rất nhanh chóng, cho đến khi Jonas và Mikael đang có một cuộc nói chuyện im lặng chỉ riêng họ về các loại cà phê và ván trượt có thể phân hủy sinh học hay bất cứ thứ gì mà tụi hipster hay nói với nhau và đám còn lại thì đang có một cuộc trao luận hết sức cao trào về những điểm tốt hơn của trường Elvebakken so với trường Hartvig Nissen.

Even đang chủ yếu để ý đến cuộc tranh luận Elvenbakken vs Nissen và mỉm cười một chút, nhưng không đưa ra ý kiến gì về nó. Isak quan sát gương mặt của Even; biết rằng cậu con trai xinh đẹp này muốn có cậu là một điều làm cậu say hơn cả lon bia trong tay.

Nó khiến Isak muốn làm cho anh ấy cười lên, làm cho anh ấy hôn Isak trên cổ, làm cho anh ấy nhìn Isak như thể cậu là thứ duy nhất đáng nhìn trong căn phòng. Nó khiến Isak muốn trở nên mạo hiểm.

Isak uống một ngụm bia của mình (để câu giờ. Cậu biết là mình đang câu giờ), rồi đặt một tay lên đùi của Even để giữ bản thân cân bằng trong khi nghiêng người tới để thì thầm vào tai của anh ấy.

"Em muốn anh đụ em."

Lưng của Even ngay lập tức trở nên cứng nhắc. Anh ấy quay đầu sang nhìn Isak, con ngươi đã giãn to và miệng hé mở chỉ một chút. Isak nghiêng trở về ghế của mình, nhưng khi cậu cố rút lại tay, Even đặt tay mình lên trên nó, giữ nó ở yên một chỗ.

Không ai để ý thấy cả.

Even nhướng người lại gần hơn với Isak và thì thầm, "Em định làm anh nổi hứng trước mặt bạn của em đó hả?"

"Em không biết nữa. Có tác dụng không?"

Even rên một tiếng, im lặng đủ để chỉ mình Isak nghe thấy. Anh ấy dịch người trong ghế ngồi, đẩy ghế họ lại gần với nhau hơn. "Đáng tiếc là có."

Isak ve vẫy ngón tay của mình nơi chúng còn đang mắc kẹt trên đùi của Even. "Và anh nghĩ giữ tay em ở đó thì sẽ giúp được à?"

Isak chạy ngón tay mình gần hơn với đường chỉ trên quần của Even. Anh ấy liền hít vào một hơi thật gắt và nắm chặt lấy tay của Isak. Mắt anh ấy chuyển sang đám bạn của họ.

"Em không nên bắt đầu chuyện mà em không định hoàn tất," Even nói thật nhẹ, vẫn còn nhìn đám bạn của họ.

Isak mỉm cười. "Tất nhiên là em có ý định  _ hoàn tất _ rồi."

Ghế của Even cọ xát với sàn nhà khi anh ấy đột ngột đứng dậy, thu hút chú ý từ mọi người trong phòng. Tay của Isak vẫn còn nắm chặt trong tay, anh ấy nói lớn, "Tao cần dẫn Isak vào xem thứ này trong phòng tao."

Mikael là người đầu tiên tỉnh ngộ, tiếng cười của anh ấy nhạt dần ở sau họ trong khi Even kéo một Isak đang mỉm cười rạng rỡ xuống hành hành lang dẫn đến phòng ngủ.

Ngay khi cánh cửa đóng lại ở sau họ, Even mở công tắc đèn gần khung cửa và lùi Isak về bàn học của anh ấy cho đến khi Isak ngồi lên bàn và kéo Even lại gần từ tóc của anh ấy. Họ thở cùng một làn không khí trong một lúc, Isak nhẹ nhàng xoa tay nơi gáy cổ của Even và kéo anh lại gần để áp môi họ vào với nhau.

Isak quấn một chân quanh sau đùi của Even, kêu gọi anh ấy tiến gần vào hơn nữa và hôn anh ấy thật sâu thấm. Even có vẻ hạnh phúc chỉ giữ mọi thứ di chuyển thật chậm và nồng nàng, ấn người vào Isak mà không chút hối thúc và chạy tay mình qua từng mảnh da của Isak mà anh ấy có thể chạm vào.

Kéo người lại chỉ trong một lúc, Even luồn ngón tay vào tóc của Isak và thì thầm, "Em thật là đẹp quá. Làm sao mà em đẹp đến thế này cơ chứ?"

Mặt của Isak nóng bừng lên và cậu nhún vai cho qua. Cậu nắm lấy tay mà Even vẫn còn đặt trên eo cậu và ngần ngại kéo nó lên môi để đặt một nụ hôn vào lòng bàn tay. "Anh cũng vậy mà."

Khóe môi của Even nhướng lên khoái chí và anh ấy hôn Isak thật nhẹ nhàng, cởi bỏ áo mình trước khi giúp Isak cởi bỏ áo của cậu. Một khi mũ của Isak theo sau chiếc áo cậu mà ngã xuống đất, Isak nhấc chân mình cao lên eo của Even và Even trượt hai tay mình xuống dưới đầu gối của Isak để bế cậu lên khỏi bàn.

Isak thở ra một tiếng cười giòn giã vào môi của Even. “Ủa, tụi mình định đi đâu à? Tụi mình phải đi chỗ khác sao?”

Evên hôn vào một bên thái dương của Isak. “Chỉ là lâu quá rồi anh không được nhìn thấy em trên giường của anh.”

“Em đoán bây giờ là lúc tốt nhất để sửa đổi việc đó nhỉ?” Isak nói, khóa hai chân mình lại sao lưng của Even.

Even bế cậu tới cầu thang dẫn lên giường của anh ấy và Isak tựa mông trên một bậc thang, ôm kín lấy Even trong khi họ hôn nhau. Ngừng lại để lấy lại hơi, Even vỗ vào đầu gối của Isak và nói, “Em biết đấy, em phải bỏ anh ra thì mới leo lên được.”

Isak nhìn anh ấy một cái không chút ấn tượng. “Ý anh là anh không bế em lên được sao? Đúng là thất vọng não nề.”

Even mỉm cười khi Isak từ từ buông anh ấy ra, hai chân hạ xuống mặt đất. Isak quay người trong vòng tay của Even và leo lên cầu thang, Even nhanh chóng theo sau cậu.

Ngay khi lưng của Isak vừa chạm vào đệm, điện thoại của cậu rung lên thật yêu ớt từ đối diện góc phòng.

Và nó lại rung lần nữa.

Even kéo người lại khỏi nơi anh ấy đang mút một vết cắn yêu hết sức đáng ấn tượng trên xương đòn của Isak và hỏi, "Em có cần phải trả lời không?"

Isak rên một tiếng khó chịu và gật đầu, tay rời khỏi bờ vai trơ trụi của Even và ngã người xuống đệm. Cậu nhăn mặt nhìn chiếc điện thoại đang nằm hồn nhiên ở trên sàn. "Có thể là Jonas hay mấy đứa khác nhắn."

Cười đùa, Even ngã xuống bên cạnh Isak và nằm vào tư thế thoải mái trong khi Isak kéo người ra khỏi giường và qua phía bên kia căn phòng. Even quan sát cậu từ thành giường với đôi mắt hé mở và một nụ cười trìu mến, vẩn vơ vẽ những đường ngắn trên bụng của anh ấy.

Isak lướt tay trên màn hình điện thoại.

 

Jonas (21:35): Tụi tao sẽ qua tiệc của Eva chơi, nên mày không cần phải lo về tụi tao.

Jonas (21:35): Ở lại vui hen.

 

"Mọi thứ ổn chứ?"

Isak lửng lơ ậm ừ một tiếng, vẫn còn nhìn xuống dòng tin nhắn trên điện thoại. Cậu lướt nhìn sang phía giường ngủ và nhìn thấy Even nghiêng người tới tựa trên khuỷu tay, lông mày nhướng lên. Cơ thể của Isak đau nhói với ham muốn trở lại bên anh ấy, nhưng cậu bị ngừng lại bởi... sự thú vị của việc này.

Rất thú vị khi nhìn thấy Even cố chộp lấy sự chú ý của cậu. Rất là tốt khi nhìn thấy Even tập trung hoàn toàn vào Isak. Nó tuyệt vời theo cái cách mà Isak chưa từng trải nghiệm trước đây: say tình với một người mà cậu biết chắc cũng đang say cùng cậu và nó không phải chỉ là một hình ảnh dựng lên bởi trí tưởng tượng của Isak.

Isak muốn nắm giữ lấy cảm giác đó.

"Uh, Jonas nói là tụi nó sẽ đi đến một bữa tiệc."

"Được rồi."

"Và, uh, em nên đi chung với tụi nó."

Even trèo khỏi giường và bước đến bên cạnh Isak, ép cậu vào bàn học, trượt tay mình lên lưng của Isak và cúi đầu để mút mút nơi cổ họng của Isak. "Em có thể ở lại mà."

"Giờ là thời điểm dành cho bạn bè. Anh biết mà. Em nên đi chơi với đám bạn của em."

"Anh có thể đi cùng em?"

"Không," Isak nói hơi nhanh một chút. Even nghiêng đầu sang một bên và Isak nhanh chóng thêm vào, "Nếu mà anh đi theo, tụi mình nhất định sẽ làm chuyện này trên giường của người khác thôi."

Even mỉm cười ranh mãnh. "Em nói vậy để anh không muốn đi đó à? Bởi anh không thấy điểm xấu của chuyện đó là gì."

"Even à."

Even cúi người cho một nụ hôn, chạy tay mình xuống lưng của Isak để bóp mông cậu và mỉm cười trước tiếng rên vui vẻ Isak thở ra vào miệng của anh ấy. Isak rùng người khi Even trượt một ngón tay xuống sống lưng của cậu, để lại một đường rung nhẹ trên da của Isak.

Với một tiếng rên hết sức nhọc nhằn, Even lùi bước lại và cố tình để tay trước người mình và tránh khỏi cơ thể của Isak, chỉ tay về phía cửa.

"Em nên đi liền đi. Anh chỉ có thể giữ mình được bây nhiêu lâu thôi."

Isak mỉm cười ngẩn ngơ và cúi nhặt lấy áo của mình. Cậu mặc nó vào, Even nhặt lấy nón của Isak nơi nó đã ngã xuống và đặt nó lại lên đầu của Isak.

"Em sẽ gặp lại anh sau."

Trước khi Isak kịp bước đến cửa, Even nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay của cậu và quay người cậu lại, điểm một nụ hôn lên trán cậu, má, rồi tới môi. Nó ngắn gọn hơn vài phút trước nhiều, nhưng nó vẫn làm cho con tim của Isak đập loạn nhịp trong lồng ngực. Cậu nắm lấy mái tóc của Even và nghiêng đầu anh ấy sang một bên, cố vùi mình vào nụ hôn, nhưng Even lại lùi bước khỏi tầm với.

"Không. Không, không. Em phải đi rồi," Even nói. "Jonas và Mahdi và Magnus đang đợi em đó."

"Em  _ sẽ _ gặp lại anh sau."

"Anh sẽ mong tới ngày đó," Even nói đầy tha thiết, một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng ẩn hiện trên khóe môi của anh ấy.

 

**Thứ Bảy**

Mikael (08:15): Even được chiiiiiiiiịch rồi

Even (08:16): Chịch cái đéo nè

Mikael (08:16): Sao cơ?

Eskil (08:16): Sao thế mày?

Anders (08:16): Xảy ra chuyện gì?

Even (08:20): Bạn của em ấy nhắn tin, hỏi xem em ấy đi đâu rồi

Even (08:20): nên em ấy phải ra về

Mikael (08:23): bạn gì mà tệ hại

Mikael (08:23): tụi nó phải như tụi mình nè

Mikael (08:23): giúp đỡ huynh đệ chịch huynh đệ khác

Eskil (08:25): Nói thật, thằng nhỏ có vẻ được đấy

Anders (08:30): Mày có ít nhất xin số của nó chưa?

Anders (08:32): Even ứa ưa?

Mikael (08:32): hahahahaha tao vừa nghe nó hét ĐỆT từ đối diện hành lang

Mikael (08:32): nên tao sẽ đoán là chưa

 

Isak mệt ơi là mệt.

Tất cả mọi lớp học của cậu vào tuần này đều quyết định nổi cơn lên và Isak đã bị chôn vùi trong đống bài tập và bài kiểm tra và bài báo cáo và thêm nhiều bài kiểm tra nữa cho đến khi cậu thiếu chút đã chết nghẹt mất. Các ngày từ từ hòa vào nhau khi Isak bắt đầu mất ngủ và chỉ có thể mơ hồ tập trung vào bài giảng vào ban ngày và vụng về làm hết bài tập vào ban đêm.

Tới lúc giờ trưa và Isak ẩn khuất mình trong thư viện - tránh khỏi mấy đứa bạn của cậu - bởi vì cậu có một trang rưỡi gồm các thư mục cậu cần phải viết với hạn chót vào ngày mai, rồi chèn thêm vài dẫn chứng vào trong bài báo cáo của cậu để nó không nhìn như cậu đã viết cả bài báo cáo dựa trên những gì họ học được từ trong lớp và cấp tốc lướt qua phần tìm hiểu thêm sau đó (mặc dù đó chính xác là những gì cậu đang làm đây).

Những người bạn của cậu từ Đại học Oslo là một sự xao lãng rất cần thiết và tạm thời khỏi cơn đau đầu và Isak tìm thấy bản thấy mình học được rất nhiều điều về cuộc sống của họ chỉ bằng cách vào xem cuộc trò chuyện giữa họ lâu lâu một lần. Mikael và Even đang đắm mình trong cuộc bàn cãi kéo dài về việc tại sao Baz Luhrmann là đồ giả tạo (Mikae) vs tại sao ông ta là một nhà sáng suốt (Even), Anders vừa mới mua một con cún mới và cứ spam nhóm chat với những tấm hình của cún và Eskil có vẻ như đang hoảng thần vì nhận ra mình thích một bài hát của Justin Bieber.

Isak mỉm cười nhìn tấm ảnh gần đây nhất của chú cún đang mặc trang phục quả bí đỏ mà Anders vừa đăng, lưu tấm hình đó vào điện thoại trước khi đặt điện thoại xuống. Cậu nhìn thấy Jonas ngó quanh tìm kiếm và đưa tay lên để gọi nó qua. Jonas gật đầu với cậu và liền tiến đến.

"Ê."

"Ê. Mày sao rồi?"

"Không có gì nhiều. Mày sẽ đến dự tiệc nhẹ ở nhà Magnus vào tối này chứ?"

"Hmm? Ừ, tất nhiên rồi. Sao tao lại không đi chứ?"

Jonas nhún vai. "Vậy Even có đi chung không?"

Isak chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình máy tính trước mặt cậu. Cậu đáng nhẽ ra phải biết cậu không thể tránh né cuộc nói chuyện này mãi được. "Sao Even lại đi chung chứ?"

"Hai tụi bây trông rất là thân thiết bữa thứ Sáu tuần trước." Isak không nói gì cả. "Chuyện đó là sao đấy?"

Isak giữ im lặng và Jonas lại tiến vào sâu thêm, "Mày nói là mày sẽ cho tụi tao biết nếu mày có bạn trai mà."

"Tao đâu có bạn trai đâu," Isak phản đối, nhưng nó nghe rất yếu ớt, kể cả với đôi tai của chính cậu.

Jonas không đẩy sâu thêm. Đây là một trong những lợi ích khi làm bạn với nó bấy nhiêu lâu nay. Nó biết nó có thể đẩy Isak đi bao xa, nhưng cẩn thận không bao giờ vượt qua ranh giới không được nêu tên. Thay vào đó, Jonas trở nên im lặng và ngồi đó trong khi Isak hoàn thành bài làm của mình.

"Tao luôn ở cạnh mày nếu mày cần tao, mày biết chứ," Jonas nói, giọng cẩn thận không chan chứa chút cảm xúc nào trong khi nó đặt một tay lên vai của Isak và bỏ đi.

 

**Thứ Năm**

Even (15:47): Giúp với bây ơi. Tao sắp lảng vảng quanh trường Nissen cho đến khi tao tìm thấy Isak nè

Even (15:47): Mau thuyết phục tao đừng làm đi

Even (16:00): Tao sẽ làm thiệt đó tụi bây

Mikael (16:01): huynh đệ bằng hữu anh em của tao ơi

Mikael (16:02): tao nói lời này bởi vì tao yêu mày lắm nhưng mà...

Mikael (16:02): ĐỪNG CÓ ĐIÊN

Even (16:03): Rồi. Hiểu. Okay.

 

Vào thứ Sáu, Even và Mikael tổ chức một bữa tiệc nữa với hi vọng là Isak sẽ lại xuất hiện và Isak đã, thật ra, quyết định xuất hiện ở bữa tiệc này. Tuy nhiên, lần này thì cậu có kế hoạch tác chiến rõ ràng. Lần này, khác với những lần trước, cậu đến một mình và tránh mặt Even.

Không khó khăn gì để thấy được cái trò chơi mèo-vờn-chuột (nếu nó có thể được gọi là thế) với Even sẽ mau đến hồi kết và Isak thích cảm giác hạnh phúc làm rung người đi cùng với việc biết rằng Even cũng thích cậu, nhưng rằng họ chưa hẳn gọi là quen nhau.

Isak chỉ muốn chơi thêm một ván nữa.

Khi cậu đến tới ngôi nhà, cậu lấy một chai bia từ nhà bếp và bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện với người đầu tiên trông buồn chán. Cậu phải qua đến hai phòng, nhưng Isak tìm thấy một cậu con trai có mái tóc đen và mắt xanh và miệng cong lại theo hướng cho cậu biết rằng cậu ta chỉ còn năm phút nữa thôi là sẽ bỏ về nhà.

Cuộc trò chuyện của họ rất đơn giản: trò chơi điện tử và âm nhạc và - ngạc nhiên thay - vật lý, khi họ trở nên im lặng sau hai chủ đề đầu tiên. Mất hết khoảng mười lăm phút trước khi cậu ta nhìn qua vai của Isak và một ai đó bước đến để tham gia vào cùng họ.

Isak mỉm cười nhìn lên Even theo cách hồn nhiên nhất có thể và mất hai giây thì nét mắt của Even thay đổi nhẹ nhàng và Isak biết là mình đã bị bắt gặp. Điều đó trở nên rõ ràng hơn chỉ một lúc sau, khi Even thanh thản vòng một tay qua eo của Isak và hôn lên má cậu.

"Cậu sao rồi?" anh ấy hỏi cậu con trai kia.

Cậu ta thậm chí không chớp mắt bất ngờ vì sự gần gũi của họ; thay vào đó, cậu ta trở lại bàn luận về vật lý nguyên tử. Những gì cậu ta nói nằm ngoài tầm hiểu biết của Isak một chút, nếu cậu thành thật mà nói, nhưng đó cũng không hoàn toàn là điểm thiết yếu của cuộc trò chuyện.

Even bắt đầu di chuyển ngón tay theo vòng tròn, cuối cùng kéo lưng áo của Isak lên một chút và nhẹ nhàng trượt nhẹ ở cuối sống lưng cậu. Nó làm cho huyết thanh của Isak nóng rực lên; việc này không so được gì với những chuyện mật thiết họ đã làm với nhau, nhưng thứ gì đó trong sự thân mật gần gũi làm cho Isak cảm thấy như bị căng lên và sẵn sàng nổ tung.

May mắn thay, Even giỏi hơn trong việc trò chuyện và anh ấy tế nhị xin phép cho họ rời khỏi cuộc nói chuyện, dùng tay của mình sau lưng Isak để đẩy cậu về phía phòng khác. Nghiêng người vào gần đủ để có thể nghe thấy qua tiếng nhạc mở to, Even hỏi, "Em định làm anh ghen đó hả, Isak?"

Isak lắp bắp. "Em đấy à?"

Even nhướng chân mày. Isak lắp bắp thêm chút nữa.

"Bởi vì anh có ghen đấy," Even thú thật và bổng nhiên tim của Isak trở nên lạnh giá trong lồng ngực của cậu. Even không trông giận dữ; nếu có gì, thì anh ấy trong hứng thú.

Nhưng Isak nghĩ về nhóm chat trong điện thoại của cậu và dối trá và cố ý dựng lên tình cảnh để chơi đùa với Even và nó có cảm giác ít thú vị và giống một trò đùa hơn. Như cậu đang cười vào mặt của Even.

Isak đột ngột ngừng di chuyển và Even va người vào cậu. "Isak?"

Quay mặt để đối diện với Even, Isak chạy một tay xuống một bên mặt của Even và hôn anh ấy. Nó là một khoảnh khắc vô cùng im lặng giữa một bữa tiệc ồn ào đang diễn ra. Khi cậu mở mắt mình, Even trong thật mẩn mê.

Isak hắng giọng mình, cố gỡ bỏ cục u trong cuống họng của mình. Nó không có tác dụng. "Em thích anh. Kiểu, thích anh lắm đấy."

Even mỉm cười mơ màng. "Vậy thì tốt, bởi vì anh muốn điên lên vì em đây."

Nụ cười của Even nhạt đi một chút khi Isak tội lỗi nhìn xuống sàn và cắn môi mình. "Tụi mình vào phòng anh được chứ? Um. Có một chuyện em muốn nói anh biết."

"Em nói nghe ghê vậy," Even nói, nhắm cho giọng mình nghe vô tư, nhưng không chạm tới đích và dừng lại đâu đó giữa bối rối và căng thẳng.

"Là, uh, chuyện quan trọng. Em chỉ--Tụi mình có thể nói trong phòng của anh không?"

"Ừ, tất nhiên là được. Đứng gần lại và anh sẽ dẫn tụi mình qua đám đông."

Chuyến đi mất lâu hơn dự tính; một vài người dự tiệc dừng Even lại để nói chuyện và Even phải lịch sự rời đi trước khi họ bị mắc kẹt tại đó. Ngay khi họ vào phòng của Even, anh ấy đóng cửa lại sau lưng họ và bật đèn lên.

Chuyển người mình từ chân này sang chân kia, Isak chỉ tay về ghế sô pha bên dưới giường của Even. "Tụi mình ngồi xuống được chứ?"

Even chỉ tay về ghế, vang vọng lại Isak. "Tất nhiên. Em ngồi đi."

Isak ngồi xuống thật nhanh, chân của cậu có cảm giác như thạch và không thể giữ cậu đứng vững nữa. Một đường lo lắng ngụ mình giữa đôi mày của Even trở nên mãnh liệt hơn khi anh ấy ngồi xuống cạnh Isak trên ghế, tay để trong lòng mình.

"Em muốn nói về chuyện gì?"

"Um. Chuyện là..." Isak ngừng lại một chút, nhìn xuống tay của cậu. Even cười, nhưng nó rất im lặng, gượng gạo. Isak co tay mình thật chặt. "Em biết anh là ai trước khi em gặp được anh vào bữa tiệc hôm đó."

Even nghiêng đầu sang một bên. Cằm của anh ấy nghiến chặt lại và giọng anh ấy nằm trong tầm kiểm soát quá cẩn thận trong khi anh ấy hỏi, "Từ trường Elvenbakken à?"

"Gì cơ? Không, không phải." Even thả lỏng người ngay lập tức, bờ vai của anh ấy mất đi một chút căng thẳng. Isak nhắm mắt mình lại và ước gì có thêm một chút dũng khí để nói ra những lời cậu cần nói. "Anh biết cái nhóm chat của Mikael với mấy đứa bạn của anh không? Cái nhóm mà Mikael đã mở ra từ khoảng một tháng trước đấy."

Từ khóe mắt mình, Isak có thể thấy Even rút người lại, bối rối. "Anh biết."

"Em là thành viên trong nhóm," Isak thú nhận. "Em đã là thành viên từ lúc đầu."

"Anh không hiểu. Mikael nói là nó không biết cả tên em mà." Even lại bắt đầu trở nên căng thẳng, nghiêng người ra xa khỏi Isak.

"Anh ấy không biết. Do vô tình thôi. Không có gì trong việc này là được lên kế hoạch sẵn trước," Isak nói. Giờ cậu đã bắt đầu, cậu đang gặp khó khăn dừng lại.

Even quay sang Isak và đặt một tay lên tay của Isak nằm trong lòng cậu. Mắt mở quá to và mời gọi nó làm cho đầu gối của Isak yếu ớt đi, Even thận trọng nói, "Em kể từ đầu chuyện đi."

 

**Thứ Sáu**

Mikael (21:21): Tao vừa mới thấy thằng Even dẫn nhóc Isak vào phòng của nó

Mikael (21:21): Mày cuối cùng cũng gặp hên rồi hả?

Mikael (21:22): Chắc giờ mày sẽ hết khó chịu ha

Mikael (21:22): CHỊCH

Mikael (21:22): ĐÊ

Eskil (21:22): Ôi, Isak ơi, anh yêu em nhiều lắm

Anders (21:23): Em là ánh sáng của đời anh

Mikael (21:23): Hãy làm tình với anh bên ngọn lửa ngọt ngào

Even (21:25): Tụi tao chỉ nói chuyện thôi

Even (21:25): Và giờ thì cái nhóm này càng đáng xấu hổ hơn nữa

Mikael (21:26): Mày mới đáng xấu hổ đó

 

"Anh bị rối loạng lưỡng cực," Even nhỏ giọng nói.

Họ đang nằm trong bóng đêm trên giường của Even, Isak trong vòng tay của Even và chân họ của luồn vào nhau. Isak ngước đầu lên để nhìn vào nét mặt của Even, nhưng Even đang cố ý quay đi. Chạy một tay quá phần tóc ở sau gáy của Even, Isak điểm một nụ hôn thật nhẹ nhàng vào dưới cằm anh ấy.

"Được rồi."

"Anh chỉ muốn em biết. Tụi mình đang thành thật với nhau về mọi thứ, nói hết cho nhau biết. Anh... không nghĩ là công bằng nếu em tự nhiên tìm ra được khi tụi mình đã vượt mốc một hay hai tháng. Chỉ là... Để em biết thôi."

"Được rồi."

Even không trả lời, chỉ nuốt khan một lần và ngã vào im lặng. Cơ thể của anh ấy căng thẳng áp sát vào cơ thể của Isak. Lần mò đưa bàn tay đã nằm trong mái tóc của Even xuống, Isak lòng tay họ vào với nhau. Cậu quay sang nằm nghiêng để cơ thể cậu nửa nằm trên Even.

Even cắn môi mình và gượng ra, "Anh khá ổn định kể từ khi em biết anh, nhưng chuyện có thể trở... xấu lắm."

"Mẹ của em bị bệnh hoang tưởng," Isak nhẹ giọng nói. Cậu lần một tay theo xương cằm của Even. "Và mẹ của thằng Magnus cũng bị rối loạn lưỡng cực. Em biết là nó không dễ dàng gì."

"Anh chỉ... muốn em biết thôi. Anh có những luật lệ mà anh phải bám sát và đôi lúc anh sẽ làm những chuyện mà không có ý nghĩa gì với ai ngoài anh ra."

"Anh Mikael có biết không?"

Even ngập ngừng, rồi gật đầu. "Mấy đứa kia cũng biết. Lần đầu tiên anh lên cơn, chuyện được đăng lên khắp trang báo chí của trường Bakka; đó là lý do tại sao anh suýt đã chuyển sang Nissen. Sau khi đó thì anh khó giấu bệnh mình hơn. Nếu không vì mấy đứa bạn của anh, anh có lẽ đã nghỉ học rồi."

"Em mừng là anh đã không nghỉ."

"Hm?"

Isak mỉm cười nhìn Even, áp người mình lại gần hơn với hơi ấm từ cơ thể của anh ấy. "Nếu anh đã nghỉ học, anh có lẽ sẽ không chuyển vào ở chung với anh Mikael và là một thành viên trong nhóm chat. Và ai mà biết nếu vậy thì tụi mình sẽ có gặp nhau hay không?"

 

**Thứ Bảy**

Even (09:10): Vậy hóa ra là Isak có một bí mật.

Mikael (09:12): ??

Eskil (09:13): ?? nhì

Anders (09:13): ?? ba. Nó không phải là một thằng khốn chứ? Tại tao thấy nó cũng ổn

Even (09:15): Isak ơi?

Isak (09:16): Ummmmm em đã ở trong nhóm suốt thời gian nay

Mikael (09:17): CÁI GÌ

Eskil (09:17): clgt?

Mikael (09:17): NHƯNG LÀM SAO CƠ

Anders (09:18): Tao không biết làm sao, nhưng đây là lỗi của thằng Mikael

Isak (09:20): Hóa ra số của em chỉ khác số của anh Eskil một số

Isak (09:21): Có lẽ anh đã nhấn nhầm, rồi quên xóa đi khi anh sửa lại

Mikael (09:23): Vậy em biết thằng Even là một thằng cùi bắp ngay từ lúc đầu à?

Isak (09:24): Ừ

Even (09:24): Thôi đi

Mikael (09:24): hahahahaha

Anders (09:26): Thật đấy. Là lỗi của thằng Mikael.

 

Mikael yêu cầu một buổi gặp mặt với Isak và bạn của Even trước sự thật mới được tiết lộ của Isak, để thu gom đủ thông tin để tống tiền Isak để cậu không bao giờ có thể tiết lộ những bí mật mà cậu đã tìm ra về bạn học. Vì anh ấy đã cho Isak biết chuyện này trước khi anh ấy yêu cậu cuộc gặp mặt này, Isak không lo lắng gì về cái khuynh hướng thích lập mưu kế hại người của Mikael.

Cái chuông được gắn vào cửa reo lên thật vui tươi khi Isak và Even bước vào quán cà phê mà Mikael đã nhất quyết họ gặp tai. Không mất lâu để tìm thấy nhóm người nhoi nhoi tụ vào một phía của quán.

"Này, cặp uyên ương!" Mikael chào lớn, vẫy tay gọi Isak và Even qua chiếc bàn mà nhóm của họ đã chiếm lấy. "Hai bây sao rồi?"

"Rất tốt," Even nói. "Khi giờ Isak hết chơi đùa với cảm xúc của tao rồi."

"Trời ơi là trời--"

Mikael khịt mũi. "Ừ, ý tao là, cái loại quái vật nào mà có thể--"

"--chỉ chơi đùa với người khác như thú vui của bản thân như thế? Tao không biết luôn đó mày."

"Nâng họ lên rồi lại hạ họ xuống trở lại."

"Đúng là độc ác, nếu mày nghĩ về nó."

"Như thứ gì đó từ phim  _ Saw _ mà ra."

Isak đảo mắt một vòng. "Hai người đúng là nhây quá mà."

Even cười đùa và hôn vào vành đầu của Isak, rồi quay sang lại Mikael. "Mà bọn tao tốt rồi. Thật đấy."

 

**Thứ Năm**

Even (19:24): Tụi tao sẽ không đến được bữa tiệc ngày mai

Mikael (19:30): Ừ. Dựa vào những gì tao nghe từ phòng của mày

Mikael (19:30): mày sẽ không rời khỏi cái giường được lâu đâu

Mikael (19:31): Tao nói vậy là có chủ đích đấy. Hai bây ồn ào quá.

Even (19:32):  Mày muốn tụi tao ồn hơn nữa à?

Isak (19:32): Tụi em có thể ồn hơn đấy.

Mikael (19:35): TRỜI ĐẤT ƠI bật nhạc lên hay gì đi

Mikael (19:37): Đừng có nghĩ tao không dám xông vào trong đó

Eskil (19:40): Chúc may mắn nha, Mikael.

Anders (19:41): Ừ, may cmn mắn nha, Mikael.

 

"Anh biết không, cảm giác tốt lắm đấy," Isak lặng lẽ thú nhận, lúc nào đó trễ hơn vào buổi tối. Họ đang ngồi trên giường của Even, Even tựa lưng vào đầu giường và Isak ngồi giữa hai chân của anh ấy với một chiếc laptop vẫn còn chạy phần kết phim của  _ Pretty Woman. _ "Khi lần này em là người được theo đuổi. Để thấy ai đó cố bắt lấy sự chú ý của em thay vì em là người cố gắng và thất bại để làm điều đó với họ. Nó chỉ... có cảm giác rất tốt."

Even mỉm cười và điểm một nụ hôn thật ngọt ngào vào đỉnh đầu của Isak. "Thì, giờ em phải chấp nhận điều này mọi lúc mọi nơi."

"Gì cơ?"

"Sự chú ý của anh này. Em có được nó rồi. Và anh sẽ trao cho em thật nhiều, em sẽ thấy phát mệt nó luôn. Em xứng đáng hết những thứ tốt đẹp trên đời này đấy, Isak. Và anh sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình để trao chúng cho em."

Isak xoa tay mình trên tay của Even, nhấc nó lên để đặt một nụ hôn vào lòng bàn tay của anh ấy. "Ừ thì, em có được anh rồi." Isak dịch người trong lòng của Even, quay lại một nửa để ngước đầu lên cho một nụ hôn thật mềm mại và ôm ấp vào gần hơn nữa.

"Em nghĩ như thế thôi cũng đã rất tuyệt."


End file.
